Beyond Good, Beyond Evil
by Cybertramon001
Summary: The End Times are upon the Transformers. Unicron has awakened, and nothing they do seems to stop him. Though IDW gave them a victory, fate desires another kind of victory. Alternate ending to IDW Transformers: Unicron. Spoilers for the ending of Unicron, Lost Light, and Optimus Prime.


**This story is pretty much how I felt IDW's The Transformers: Unicron series should've ended. I have some complaints, but I'm saving them for the end. Please be aware that this story has spoilers for The Transformers: Lost Light, Robots in Disguise, and Unicron. If you don't want to be spoiled on plot points from those series, then click away and read the series.**

* * *

 **Beyond Good. Beyond Evil.**

Optimus Prime knew that his people were killers.

It was all they had ever been, for as long as history had been recorded. There was, of course, the Cybertronian Civil War. The longest and bloodiest conflict they had ever fought; a war that had gone on for so long that, for most, it was they had known. The continued fighting and strife that followed the end of it, a constant reminder that the war was never truly over. Then before that, there had been the First Civil War, fought between the Thirteen Tribes that made up their prehistory. But galling of all was the war fought during their so-called 'Golden Age'. But it was yet another battle between themselves, brother against brother.

It's attention was faced _outward_.

Forceful colonisation. Attacking worlds and committing genocide just so they could own the planet. Orchestrated by the machinations of Shockwave, somehow sent back in time to take his place in history. That was many species first contact with Cybertronians. A barbaric, warmongering race of killer machines. Destruction wrought from steel. Such a dark and terrible history would've been bad enough. But Fate had struck them all with the darkest reminder of their past actions.

And right now, it hovered above Earth like the impending doom it was.

Unicron.

The last remnant of spite from the poor people of Antilla. The first world they attacked. A world driven to such hatred and extremes that they converted an entire planet into their own Cybertronian. A planet-sized Transformer, existing only to destroy everything around it. It was hunting down their kind; devouring their colonies and slaughtering their people. Already, it had wiped out nearly all their worlds, past and present. LV-117; Gorlam Prime; Canimus; Arduria; Tsiehshi; Velocitron; Elonia; the Titan Carcer; Devisiun; Eukaris; Prion; and even Cybertron itself. All they had left was Earth, the youngest colony they still shared with the humans that it belonged to. And now they were in danger; all because he chose to annex them against their will.

His legacy was one of destruction, evil, and pain. And despite his best attempts, he kept it alive. No matter how much he _believed_ his cause was just, it didn't hide the crimes he had committed.

There was only one way to atone. For himself _and_ Cybertron. He had to ensure that Earth survived. No matter what.

Movement from behind. He turned to see Arcee watching him. Her emotions were hidden from him; this was not just a moment to catch her breath. "They're almost done with the plans." She said. "But there's something they came across that you might want to hear."

"Of course." He replied, heading back towards Metroplex. "Any advantage we can take, no matter how unlikely, is something we _must_ make use of."

"Well the way Jetfire was talking, 'unlikely' might be putting it mildly." She snarked back. They worked their way through the halls and corridors within Metroplex, passing by what was left of their kind. The people were divided; the amount of people glowering at him in anger were equally matched by the number who saw him as their saviour. The rest… the rest were despondent. They all knew it; this was their last stand. If Earth fell, then the Cybertronian race would become extinct. Finally, they reached Jetfire's lab. And he wasn't alone.

Everyone who made up their council and had survived so far was waiting. Their leader and First Delegate, Windblade. Starscream, her predecessor. Optimus's loyal friends Soundwave and Bumblebee. And Prowl and his team; good people led by someone who believed that results meant more than good or evil. Together, they were responsible for figuring out how to save all of creation from this menace.

He dearly hoped that they were up to the task.

"Jetfire. Arcee's informed me that you might have a solution." He said as he approached. Better to get this over with quickly. They didn't have much time to waste.

Behind him, Starscream snorted. "We already have a solution. We hit him with the Talisman, and he dies. Why are we making this more complicated than it needs to be?"

"The Talisman needs to be activated in the heart of Unicron to work. We're not exactly going to be able to stroll up to him and open his spark chamber." Jetfire retorted. "We need to _at least_ consider alternatives. And I might have one."

"What are the odds of success?" Windblade asked, trying to stay on topic.

Jetfire shrugged. "Honestly? I'd give it 10 percent, at most. It may sound bad, but it's almost as good as the Talisman plan." Everyone paused as they comprehended this. Their best odds were still abysmal.

So be it. "What exactly is this plan of yours?" Optimus asked.

"Ok. So I was doing scans of Unicron's body. I was hoping I could find a weak spot, or an energy field we could use against him. Instead, I picked up something else. Brain module waves."

"He's… sentient?" Optimus gasped.

"Looks like it. He's not just some mindless machine following orders anymore. He can think. That's probably the only reason he hasn't attacked us yet. He's waiting out the Talisman. I think."

"So he _is_ vulnerable to it." Starscream retorted. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's just…"

"How about we try talking to him first, eh? See if we can't reason with him?" Bumblebee interrupted.

"You're kidding me." This was Chromia. Windblade's bodyguard. "He's destroyed all the colonies. He destroyed Cybertron. He's murdered billions or even trillions of people… and you want to try and _reason_ with him?"

"He's only attacking because that was what he was built for. To get revenge on us. But if we can convince him that the people responsible for the invasion of Antilla are all dead…"

"Then he might leave us be. It's worth a shot, even if it's a long one." Windblade finished. "Can we get a signal to him?"

"Of course. But it won't mean that he will listen." Jetfire replied.

"Get it going. We need to try." He nodded, and started typing away at his computer. Several tense moments passed as he rerouted signals and power to reach Unicron, but he eventually turned back and nodded. Windblade stepped forward.

"Unicron. This is First Delegate Windblade, leader of the Cybertronian Race. We know why you exist. We know of the horrors that created you. We know all about the things we did. They can't be forgiven, I know. But the ones responsible for this injustice are gone. They have died, by our hands or by circumstances. We are not the same people we used to be. We have changed. Everyone alive today is innocent of the crimes committed against Antilla. Please, Unicron. I beseech you. Do not continue this cycle of hatred and revenge. Your mission is already over." She paused, waiting for a response. None came. "We want to create a better future, where people don't have to fight anymore. Where everyone lives in harmony. You are no longer the weapon of destruction you once were. You are a thinking, living being. You can change. You can help us make this future a reality." She paused again. Still no reply.

"This is a waste of time." Starscream said. "Either he's not listening, or he doesn't care. Close communications, and let's try something different."

"Let me try." Optimus replied, stepping forward. Unnoticed by them, the screen showed a spike of energy from Unicron. "Unicron. I am Optimus Prime. As First Delegate Windblade said, we know what happened. And words cannot express the guilt we feel for our actions. But you longer have to follow your mission. You can be free of it. Antilla has already been avenged. Killing trillions of innocents won't bring them back." He paused, waiting to see if his words succeeded in reaching the beast.

It somehow did. A rumbling filled the air around them, jagged and juddering. They all felt it deep within their sparks. Primal fear snuck up on them, despite their efforts.

And then, for the first time, Unicron spoke. He voice came from everywhere and nowhere. A voice so loud and deep that the very air distorted at his words.

 _ **FOOLISH PRIME. I CARE NOTHING ABOUT THE INSIGNIFICANT ANTILLEANS.**_

Everyone stopped, and stared in shock. He… didn't care? But… But then why…?

 _ **THEY WERE MERELY PAWNS OBEYING MY MASTER PLAN. EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED… HAS DONE SO BY MY ORDERS.**_

"No." Optimus whispered.

 _ **DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT SHOCKWAVE SURVIVED HIS DEATH BY MERE ACCIDENT? DID YOU THINK IT WAS COINCIDENCE THAT HE WAS SENT BACK IN TIME TO THE RIGHT POINT TO SUBVERT YOUR ENTIRE HISTORY? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE INSTITUTE CAME UP WITH SHADOWPLAY ALL ON THEIR OWN? AND WHAT SANE INDIVIDUAL DECIDES THAT CONVERTING THEIR PLANET INTO A GIANT ROBOT MAKES SENSE? I WAS BEHIND THEM ALL.**_

"He… He couldn't have." Bumblebee trembled. "There's just… there's just no way."

 _ **I SEE ALL THINGS, PAST AND FUTURE. I COMMANDED HEARLDS ACROSS ALL SPECIES, ALL WILLING TO DO MY BIDDING. REMOVE A TARGET HERE; WHISPER TO ANOTHER THERE. THEY EVEN REPROGRAMMED SHOCKWAVE TO SUBCONSCIOUSLY FULFILL MY WILL.**_

* * *

Over in his new lair, formerly the city of Toronto, Shockwave gazed up in horror and alarm. "No. It can't be. I… I obey my own plans. Only my plans." He trembled, his mind struggling to accept the idea that everything that happened to him was engineered. "I… I command… I command…"

* * *

"But… Why?" Optimus asked. "Why do all this? Why mess with time? Why are you trying to wipe us out?"

 _ **YOU ARE ALL THE SPAWN OF PRIMUS. BORN FROM HIS SPARK, FORGED FROM HIS METAL. HE EXISTS TO OPPOSE ME. BUT HE CAN NEVER BEST ME ALONE. ALWAYS HE SURROUNDS HIMSELF WITH ALLIES. THE GUIDING HAND. THE THIRTEEN PRIMES. BEFORE, THEY WORKED TOGETHER TO STOP ME. TO PUT ME INTO STASIS. BUT HE HAS A GLARING WEAKNESS. HIS TRUST IN HIS CREATIONS AND THE BELIEF THAT THEY ARE GOOD AT HEART. SO I CHOSE TO HURT HIM WHERE HE IS HIS MOST VULNERABLE. I CHOSE TO CORRUPT HIS PRECIOUS GUIDING HAND AND HIS PRIMES. I TURNED ADAPTUS INTO AN EXTENSION OF MY WILL, AND HAD HIM TURN AGAINST PRIMUS AND THE OTHERS. I HAD SHOCKWAVE CORRUPT THE PRIMES INTO BECOMING TYRANTS, STRIPPING THEM OF THEIR DIVINITY. AND NOW I HUNT DOWN HIS CREATIONS, SO THAT ALL THAT HE BUILT IS SCOURED FROM CREATION. AND AFTER I HAVE DONE SO, I WILL END ALL THINGS, UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING BUT THE VOID.**_

"But that still doesn't explain _why_!" Optimus stressed. "Why do you hate Primus so much? Why do you want to wipe out everything? Whatever reason you have to hate all life, surely we can come to an understanding."

A thunderous growl shook the room, hard enough to make them fall. Outside, the night sky turned red, and bolts of energy struck the ground. _**YOU FAIL TO COMPREHEND, PRIME. YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THE BROKEN FOOLS YOU HAVE FACED BEFORE. I AM NOT LIKE MEGATRON OR SHOCKWAVE OR MANY OF YOUR DECEPTICONS. I HAVE NOT SUFFERED AT ANOTHER'S HANDS, OR FACED AN INJUSTICE. I DESPISE ALL OTHERS… BECAUSE THEY EXIST OUTSIDE OF ME. I SEEK THEIR DESTRUCTION… BECAUSE I HATE. PEACE, LOVE, HOPE. I DETEST ALL THESE THINGS. ALL MUST BECOME PART OF THE ONE, OR ONE WITH THE VOID.**_

"He's a monster." Windblade said in horror. "He's nothing but pure malice."

In the silence that followed, Starscream clicked his tongue. "Well on the bright side, at least we know where we stand with him." He snarked.

Soundwave stepped forward, speaking for the first time that whole meeting. "Then what are you?" He asked. "You claim that you existed before the Antilleans created you, so you aren't just a weapon. Are you mechanical, or organic?" As he spoke, Jetfire was distracted by his instruments. They were detecting alarming amounts of energy flowing from Unicron. Taking a shape. Taking form.

"Uh, guys?" He said nervously. "You'll want to see this." He changed the view on the screen, showing a satellite view of Unicron's form. A dark purple cloud formed around the destroyer, spilling like oil across water. It grew thicker and more cohesive, forming spikes and claws and bottomless holes in space. Before long, it loomed far over them. It resembled Unicron, but far more twisted. A monster among monsters, a nightmare beyond nightmares. It kept growing, enshrouding the planet.

 _ **I AM NEITHER OF THESE THINGS. I AM NOT SOME PUNY MORTAL. I AM THE CHAOS BRINGER. THE PLANET EATER. THE LORD OF CHAOS. THE UNCREATOR. I AM THE GOD OF THE VOID. I AM UNICRON. I AM ETERNAL.**_

Arcee started shaking. "Everyone? I don't think we're going to win this one. I think… I think we've lost." She grabbed her lover, Aileron, and pulled her into an embrace.

"No." Optimus retorted. "He _must_ have a weakness. Primus managed to beat him before. Unicron has been trying to destroy everything blessed by Him. If we can find something created by Primus…"

"Good luck with that. Everything's gone, Optimus. Destroyed during the war, or by recent events." Prowl interrupted. "We don't have the Primes, we don't have artefacts, we don't even have the Guiding hand or Primus. Unicron saw to all that."

"But we have the Talisman!" Starscream shouted. "It kills Cybertronians. It's _got_ to do _something_ to him."

 _ **IT WILL NOT.**_ Unicron stated. They had all forgotten to end the call. _**SHOCKWAVE FOUND IT IMBEDDED WITHIN ANTILLA. CREATED BY MY 'BIRTH'. IMBUED WITH MY ENERGY. IT DESTROYS YOUR KIND BECAUSE IT IS EMPOWERED BY MY HATE FOR YOUR KIND.**_

"So that's it. We've lost." Prowl's ally, Stardrive, now spoke up in dejection. "Everything we could've used is gone or pointless."

 _ **CORRECT, ABOMINATION.**_ Outside, Unicron's true self lifted a hand high above him. _**AND NOW I HAVE BROKEN YOUR SPIRIT, I SHALL END PRIMUS'S GREATEST CREATION.**_

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. Nobody tried to retaliate.

For what could any of them do against a god?

* * *

 **(Elsewhere, far FAR away from any of this and quite a bit afterwards…)**

"So… This is it?" Rodimus asked.

"Of course it is." Megaton replied.

"I didn't realise it'd be so… glowy."

"It's a spark, Rodimus. Of course it'd glow."

"Do you think I could have a spark like that one day?"

"Rodimus… It's bigger than a city."

"Yeah but… I'm a good person. I managed to motivate everyone into opening up those matrixes Rung – sorry, _Primus_ – made for us. I could totally grow a spark like that." They were both standing in the chamber of Vector Sigma. The heart of Cybertron (or in this case, an alternate Cybertron).

"It's not a question about whether you're good enough or not." Megatron retorted. "I mean… it's not even Primus's. He never lived in it, remember? Our god was only ever the first Cybertronian to have ever lived."

"Then why does Cybertron have a spark then? Somebody had to build, right? So who was it?"

"I suppose it'll have to be one of those questions that never get an answer." Megatron replied, turning away. "Come. We need to check on the populace. Help them decide a new form of government."

"You _know_ I'm no good at government stuff. That's your expertise. I'm all about being the awesome hero that saves the day. Hey, do you think it's too much to ask for a statue of 'Rodimus Prime'?"

"Probably." Megatron said bluntly. But before they could leave the chamber, the room shook violently. Both of them stumbled and fell. Dust fell around them.

"Oh, come on." Rodimus complained. "What's happening now? We took down the Functionists; we transformed Cybertron back into a planet; what's the universe throwing at us _this time_?"

As if in answer, Vector Sigma flared even brighter than before. Colour washed over the chamber and outward. They turned to stare as the energy formed a cohesive image. A face appeared in the cloud before them.

Rung's face.

" **I thought I could rest now."** He said, his voice echoing within their heads. **"I thought that all was well now. That the universe was safe. But I was wrong. It is in greater danger than ever before."**

"Yep. Called it. There's always _something_." Rodimus muttered to himself in resignation.

"Rung. What are you talking about? What is happening?" Megatron asked.

" **I have been keeping many things from you. Most of it I had forgotten after Adaptus attacked the Guiding Hand. But others I had lied about, to protect us all from the dark things in our past. But now, the Lord of Light must battle once more."**

"Rung. You are _not_ the Lord of Light. You are _not_ a god. You're just a man. A very old man."

" **No, Megatron. I merely** _ **pretended**_ **to be a mere Cybertronian."** His features distorted, changing and shifting. The small, meek visage of Rung was gone, replaced with the larger and more imposing face of Primus. **"I** _ **am**_ **a god. I** _ **am**_ **your creator. After I banished my opposite – Unicron, the Lord of Chaos – I chose to live amongst my creations and lead them as part of the Guiding Hand. But I forgot that Unicron is a master manipulator. He had corrupted Adaptus, and turned him against us. I can feel his influence reaching across time and space. He has been engineering so much horror, all to bring about his awakening… and the destruction of all things. If I do not go and stop him now… All shall become One with the Void."**

Rodimus and Megatron looked at each other in concern. "Well. We _have_ yet to face an actual god. Might as well end this adventure on a bang, right?" Rodimus said while shrugging.

"One with the Void does sound rather… final." Megatron agreed. They heard the sound of running feet, and turned to see the rest of their crew rushing towards them. "Everyone. We have some bad news."

"Yeah, we heard. This Unicron guy is destroying everything." Ratchet interrupted. "Let's grab every weapon we have and join the fight already."

"But the civilians." Clicker cried out. "If Primus enters the battle against Unicron, then what about the civilians living upon this world? We need to evacuate them."

" **I understand your concern, Clicker. But we need every fighter we can. If we fail, then their deaths are a certainty."** Primus said.

"Most of them don't know _how_ to fight." Megatron interjected. "We need to get as many of them onto ships and off-planet as soon as possible. They'll die for certain if they stay here." He glowered up at Primus. "Or are the lives of your people unimportant?"

Primus glowered back, before sighing in defeat. **"Fine. But they** _ **must**_ **hurry. We are out of sync with the rest of the Universe. To us, Unicron has already destroyed Cybertron and much of the Universe. If he manages to devour the Warrens before we can pass through them…"**

"Instant fail. Got it." Rodimus said before turning to Clicker. "Send a call. Tell everyone who doesn't know how to fight to get on every ship they can find and get the hell out of here. Tell them we don't care if it's powered by pedalling; if it can fly, they have to be on it. Tell anyone who _can_ fight to head to the armoury and grab every weapon they can find." He glanced at Primus. "Will shooting him stop him?"

" **It will** _ **distract**_ **him. And that could turn the tide in our favour. But he is a god as well. He is beyond your ability to fight alone. Only together do we stand a chance."**

"I guess I'll take what I can get. Everyone: Arm up."

* * *

 **(Back on Earth in the past…)**

People across the planet – Humans _and_ Cybertronians alike – cowered as Unicron's hand grew ever closer. He sneered as their deaths came. But before he could strike the blow, a swirling hole appeared beside him. And a glowing fist slammed into his face, interrupting him and sending him flying. A figure emerged from the Warren, made from glowing blue light. Compared to Unicron's spikes, this figure was when from crystal and metal. The light vanished, revealing…

Primus.

 _ **BROTHER.**_ Unicron intoned, flowing back into his body and rubbing his jaw. _**YOU HAVE A BAD HABIT OF NOT STAYING DOWN.**_

" **It is one of my most admirable qualities."** Primus replied. Unnoticed by Unicron, a ship flew away from Primus's form

 _ **AND I SEE THAT YOU HAVE FOUND A NEW SHELL. DESPITE MY DESTRUCTION OF YOUR OLD FORM.**_

" **I have you to thank for that. The machinations that nearly doomed all I made gave me the means to acquire a new body."**

 _ **THEN ALLOW ME TO REMEDY THAT MISTAKE.**_ And then they both charged forward.

The two titans moved far faster than should be possible, colliding almost instantly. The shockwave of their fists colliding shattered the moon and shook the Earth. Storms formed all over the planet from the excess energy. Growling, Primus grabbed Unicron by the horns, and tossed him away before flying after him.

"Jetfire, get access to the Hubble Telescope. We need to see what's happening out there." Optimus ordered.

"Already on it." He replied, tapping away madly. "But I mean… It's Primus. It's really Primus. He should win, right?"

"Except that Unicron said that Primus can never beat him alone." Windblade pointed out. "All he might be doing is buying us time to come up with something else."

"Then get thinking. Jetfire, how's our access going?" Optimus asked.

"The United States just gave everyone access to the live-feed. I suppose it's not every day you get saved by a planet-sized god. Oh, and by the way, the Lost Light is heading our way."

"They're alive? I thought they died months ago." Starscream said.

"We'll chalk it up to 'they were saved by Primus' and move on." Optimus replied, turning back to the screen. It showed Unicron and Primus fighting near Saturn, trading blows and firing energy blasts. Lasers shot from every point of Unicron, Primus blocking them with shields. He then created a single large beam of light that twisted and turned to strike Unicron in the back, sending him forward into his fist. Unicron grabbed his fist and formed a spiked blade, nearly skewering Primus but still carving a groove along his cheek. Primus headbutted in response and threw him away again. Dark energy flowed from Unicron, and two black holes formed on either side of him. Saturn was torn apart by them as he threw them at Primus. Primus responded by teleporting, throwing two glowing swords at the black holes. When they pierced them, the black holes dissipated. His hands glowed and two vortexes of light appeared. Rubble fired out of them at incredible speed, heading for Unicron. He responded by firing a blast from his hands, destroying the rubble with ease.

"Ok, if anyone's still doubting their divinity, I can confirm that they're breaking a lot of laws of physics right now." Jetfire said.

"But 'supposedly' this fight is in Unicron's favour." Windblade pointed out. "I hate just sitting here waiting. There must be _something_ we can do down here."

"There is." A new voice spoke up. They all turned to see a crowd of people enter the room, Rodimus and Megatron at the head of the group. "In fact, it's apparently the most important part of the whole plan."

"Plan? What plan? All I see is our divine creator stuck in a brawl with our greatest enemy." Arcee said.

"That is just the distraction." Megatron replied. "A ploy to keep him from noticing what we're doing until it's too late."

Drift spoke up. "According to Primus, Unicron has been corrupting us all from the beginning. Arranging events that left us weak and broken, devoid of our protector gods. But we have the means of changing all that, with just a simple task."

"Go into the past, before even the founding of the Thirteen Tribes, and stop Shockwave from bastardising history." Optimus understood.

"Wait. Shockwave's alive? And he messed with time? What the hell happened while we were in space?" Rodimus asked in surprise.

"We will fill you in. Right now though, speed is of the essence." Soundwave said. Rodimus seemed conflicted, but eventually nodded.

"Brainstorm. How quickly can you get your machine set up?" He asked.

The bombastic scientist didn't even look up from the briefcase he was looking inside. "It took me most of the War and resources from both sides of the conflict to build my first time machine. So I'd guess about… 5 to 10 minutes. Maybe less with some help."

"Did he seriously just say he built a time machine?" Starscream whispered to Prowl.

"Really? Is now the best time to worry about that?" He whispered back.

Several tense minutes passed while Jetfire and Perceptor helped Brainstorm configure his equipment. Everyone else watched Primus and Unicron battling on the viewscreen. Primus was swinging around a sword of pure light, deflecting the spiked ball from Unicron. Their deflecting blows blasted apart Jupiter, leaving a hole through the southern hemisphere. Unicron held out a hand and Primus was suddenly pulled down towards Jupiter. The gas giant crumbled from the gravitational forces placed on it, before a blast of energy dissipated it. Primus floated in empty space, one arm now a giant fusion cannon.

 _ **STILL THE SAME AS EVER, BROTHER. OBSESSED WITH THE CONSTRUCTION OF MECHANICAL TOOLS.**_ Unicron held out one arm as his energy flowed over it, solidifying into a giant crystal construct. _**BUT IT SHALL ALWAYS FALL TO THE PURITY OF POWER.**_ He fired a beam from his crystal construct, forcing Primus to dodge as the beam followed him. Jupiter's moons were erased as they passed through the beam. He then responded in kind, firing back. Unicron deflected the beam with the side of his crystal, redirecting it away before Primus crashed into him. The two traded blows, smashing each other with their weapons and sending metal fragments flying. They then pushed away, and readied their cannons once more. The beams collided, pushing against one another. Slowly but surely, Primus was forced back as the beam got closer. He slammed his arms together, the metal combining together into one massive cannon. The increase in power allowed him to push back, making them equal again.

"We're done. The time machine is fully operational." Brainstorm cried out. "Optimus, you need to go. Do whatever you can to stop Unicron's plans."

"I know it's a bit late to point it out, but won't changing the past cause a time paradox? Unmake the universe and all that?" Starscream pointed out.

"It can't be worse than Unicron right. We'll just have to risk it." Optimus replied, stepping into the circle they had erected.

"Wait." Bumblebee cried out, grabbing Optimus by the arm. "You can't do this alone. You need someone by your side to help you. Make sure you stay true to your ideals." He looked up at Optimus. "History's shown us that it's all too easy to lose sight of things when you think you're right."

Optimus stared at him before nodding. "I would be honoured to have you by my side, Bumblebee." And the two of them entered the circle. Brainstorm and Perceptor typed away at their monitors, energy humming within the circle. The room lit up with a blinding light, forcing them all to look away. When they could see again, there was a smoking crater in the floor.

"I can't tell if that worked… or if you just succeeded where everyone else failed." Starscream noted dryly.

* * *

A sense of falling… a sense of weightlessness… a sense of nothing…

And then Optimus found himself smashing against the ground.

 _I'll never get used to time travel._ He thought to himself as he got up. Beside him, there was another thud. Probably Bumblebee making a crash landing. They were in a vast plan of dust, thick enough to walk upon. The land that would later be known as the Sea of Rust. From what Shockwave told him before, he had wandered out here for years before he came across…

"Onyx." He said aloud. "We have to find Onyx before Shockwave does."

"Ok. But where?" Bumblebee asked. "He could be anywhere out here. And we've only got one shot at this. If we miss our moment…"

"Rodimus said that Primus himself ordered this. I could only assume that he gave Brainstorm the coordinates needed to place us as close as possible to our target. We should start heading…" A faint feeling within his spark called out to him. Something the organics would've called a 'gut feeling'. "North. We head north."

And so they set out. Marching forward, not stopping to rest. They could rest later, when time had been fixed. And their dedication paid off. As they crested a hill – no different from all the others they had crested – they spotted something further on. A centaur Cybertronian, leading a small herd of beastformers.

And farther down the hill, Shockwave. Damaged and weak, but his cannon arm intact.

"This is it." Optimus remarked as he pulled out his rifle. "This is the moment. Onyx will reveal his name, and Shockwave will kill him and take his place in the annuals of history."

"So shoot him already and get it over with." Bumblebee said.

"No. Not yet. For this to truly work – to continue undoing the crimes of the past – Onyx _must_ see what Shockwave was about to do." He stood there, waiting for the right moment. Onyx said something, too far away to make out. Shockwave stared up at him, inscrutable.

But the moment arrived. Shockwave raised his cannon arm and pointed it at Onyx. The end glowed as it readied to fire.

That was when Optimus pulled the trigger.

He hit Shockwave in the arm, blowing off the cannon and sending the shot off-target. Onyx and his herd were startled by the blast, scampering and shouting. Optimus watched as Shockwave collapsed to the ground. It was then that he marched downwards, heading for the stricken Decepticon.

Shockwave stared at Optimus as he approached. "Optimus? But how…? I see. You too came to the past. To this moment. No doubt we meet again, and I speak of all I had planned. Of the history I was going to create. Do you intend on usurping me? To ensure that history goes as _you_ desire?" Optimus said nothing. He merely stared down at his former friend. His mentor. He compatriot. The man who set him on the path to become a Prime.

"I will admit that the idea is tempting." He finally spoke. "To micromanage all of Cybertronian history and ensure that the War never happened. But I am not here to play tyrant. I am not here to control the past. I am only here… to cure it."

"Cure it?"

"There is a dark evil threatening us all. He used Shadowplay on you to make you his pawn. Everything you did as part of your grand design was actually just you dancing on his puppet strings. He admitted as much himself."

"No. It can't be. I am free of Shadowplay. I am… myself." He paused. "Or perhaps… perhaps the Shadowplay was more insidious than I believed. Layers upon layers, so that when I was cured no one would think to look deeper. That is what I would do." He paused again. "Why?"

"To destroy us. To destroy Cybertron. To destroy Primus. To end all life."

"I see. Then do it, Optimus. End me. Ensure this enemy… does not… win." Optimus felt a presence by his side. Onyx had approached him; as did Bumblebee. They watched in trepidation. "Do it. For Cybertron."

"For Cybertron." Optimus agreed. And then he pulled the trigger. Shockwave went still, his head torn apart by the shot.

* * *

 **(In the Present)**

Shockwave screamed as he assaulted his senses with bolts of electricity, all of it coming from a crude machine. It was temperamental. It was dangerous. It was about to explode. But it was all he could fashion right now. A ramshackle device created for one purpose.

To truly rid himself of Shadowplay.

He slumped to the ground in pain and agony. Every part of his body ached, as if he had been disassembled and reassembled badly. But his mind, his mind was clear. He could see past the haze now. See his actions as the bot he once was. Even with the changes done to him, he could still understand where he went wrong. How he would've been ashamed of his present self.

He _had_ been Unicron's puppet. He had destroyed their people, their world. All for nothing.

And then the pain was gone. As was all feeling.

He looked up from the ground, and could see through the walls. Everything, including himself, was growing hazy. Rhinox cried out as he shifted, appearing everywhere before vanishing. He glanced down at his own hand, to see it phantasmal. Outside, the city was being replaced with what it had been. New memories flooded his head.

"I see. Optimus succeeded." He said. He got back to his feet, and walked to the window. Watched his work be undone. "Thank you, my friend. Thank you for stopping my greatest mistake."

And then he was gone, and all his work with him.

* * *

 **(Back in the past)**

That night, they all sat around a fire.

Optimus. Bumblebee. And Onyx and his herd. They had just finished explaining everything. About the future and their past. About Unicron and his threat. About the lies and pain that Shockwave had caused. Onyx had remained silent throughout all of it. Beside him, the nomad that would've been known as Megatronus sat nervously.

"That… is quite the tale." Onyx finally said. "Were I a more sceptical man, I would've thought you two mad." He shook his head. "But I have always been a follower of Primus. I believe the old legends of the Guiding Hand. If he truly sent you to your past to stop this 'Unicron', then who am I to disbelieve?"

"That was easy." Bumblebee muttered.

"So now that you have completed your mission, what will you do?"

"I doubt it would be so easy. Unicron did not seem the kind of entity to base all his plans on one individual. He will make other attempts. He spoke of having corrupted Adaptus. He will likely try again, to turn someone into a new agent of chaos." Optimus replied.

"That does seem likely. In that case, we shall join you. No matter where your path takes you, I at least shall follow. As will the others, if they're willing."

"W-w-wait." Soon-to-be-Megatronus said. "What about me?" Everyone stared at him. "You said… You said I become a warlord. I would be a pawn. That I kill a nice lady and a nice man and start a war before being betrayed. What will happen to me now?"

Optimus reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are no longer beholden to Shockwave's plans. You can be whoever you want to be. Do whatever you wish. History can be rewritten. There is no such thing as fate."

"Indeed, little one. Even if you take up the name of Megatronus, no one says that you must become a killer. That you must betray your friends. That is for you and you alone to decide." Onyx consoled. The bot remained silent, still visibly worried. "These things will make more sense in the morning. A good recharge helps clear the mind." He curled up beside the fire and fell asleep. Left with nothing more to say, everyone else did the same.

Optimus was only asleep for what felt like mere moments before something lifted him upwards. Startled, he opened his eyes to find himself miles above the surface. The twin moons passed by in an instant as he left the system. Before long, he was floating before three stars orbiting one another. Their orbit grew faster and faster until they merged into one shining orb. The light turned blue and reformed into the shape of a head. He looked to his sides to see other figures floating alongside him, shadowy figures he did not recognise. All except one. Onyx, his form obvious to him, floated almost out of view behind the head. He was looking at the Thirteen.

" **My children."** Primus's voice boomed. **"My creations. You are here because you have been chosen. Chosen by me to replace the Guiding Hand and the Knights of Cybertron. Together, you shall lead Cybertron to a new golden age. No longer will your people be divided by bigotry and hatred, but united in peace and understanding. I gift you all a part of my power, and dominion over the very forces of the universe. Grow in strength and knowledge. Temper your flaws. Unite together, and be one."** Energy fired from Primus, striking the Thirteen. Optimus felt himself be torn apart, before being put back together again. Power thrummed through his body, through every servo and plate of steel.

He felt stronger than he'd ever been before. And a part of that terrified him.

Around him, the other members vanished, leaving him floating before Primus. The god remained silent, as if waiting for him to speak. "Are you certain it was wise to give us this power?" He finally said, voicing his deepest worries. "I am not of this time. I have seen this already play out."

Primus nodded. **"I know, Optimus. I am not speaking to you from this time, but** _ **your**_ **present."**

"While still fighting Unicron? Isn't that dangerous?"

" **Extremely. Were it not for the survival of Vector Prime, I would not be able to do this."**

"Then why?"

" **Because right now, at this very point in time, Unicron's machinations made me forget who I was. Right now, I believe myself to be Rung, a mere Cybertronian. I was in no position to empower anyone. But this may work out in our favour. This is already history to you. You have heard and seen the legacy of the Thirteen. Who better to try and avoid that very legacy?"**

"And Megatronus? What about him, the poor man manipulated into destroying our second golden age?"

" **I am speaking to him now. As I am speaking to all the Primes. Whether he wishes to reveal our conversation is up to him. But, fate willing, he can change his future."** Primus winced, and his colours changed to red. **"I must go now. Unicron is currently bashing my head in with one of Saturn's moons. Remember your mission, Optimus. Change the past. Change our fate."** His face vanished, the stars slowing their orbit as they returned to three. Optimus felt himself plummet, twisting round to see Cybertron hurtling towards him.

He barely had time to scream before impacting.

* * *

He woke up with a shout, hand already wrapped around his gun. It was morning now. The sun shone overhead. Beside him, Bumblebee woke up with a start, looking around wildly. After he had calmed himself, Optimus realised that he still felt powerful.

Of course the dream was more than a dream. How could he think otherwise?

"Optimus? You ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"He spoke to us." They both looked up as Onyx spoke. "Primus revealed himself and spoke to us." He hurriedly got to his feet. "You were right, Optimus. We _are_ the Primes. Primus's Chosen." He reared up, clearly excited.

"Yes. But remember what _else_ I told you. Remember how this all turns out. War; functionism; corruption." Onyx stopped cheering.

"You are correct. The future of our golden age is a terrible one. That is why we, who know of this dark future, must endeavour to avoid it at all costs." He approached Optimus, towering over him. "An alliance must form between us. While the Thirteen protect the Cybertronian Race from all threats, we must protect the Thirteen from themselves and their own ambitions. What say you, my nomad friend?" He glanced towards the nomad.

The Soon-to-be-Megatronus was still sitting there, staring at his own hands. Black smoke billowed from them, acrid and choking. His shadow was far larger and more menacing; a representation of who he might become. He looked up at them, fear on his face. He finally stood up, the ground crumbling beneath his hands. He kept them held aloft as he approached Optimus.

"You… Primus said that… you wished for peace. But you fought a war. You killed many De… Decepticons. Isn't war the opposite of peace? How can you have one with the other?"

Optimus knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "There isn't a day that's gone by that I wish I could go back and change things. That I could've found a more peaceful way to stop Megatron. Millions of Cybertronians and billions of other species would still be alive. But I remember one _very_ important fact. Megatron and his Decepticons had lost sight of their goal. They were fighting now because they enjoyed it. Their movement had become an excuse for every sadist and monster to act freely. If I hadn't fought back, they would've kept killing until there was nothing left. Peace is an ideal. But there will always be those who kill and destroy. So there must be people ready and willing to fight back against their evil."

The nomad looked down at his hands again. "Primus… said the same thing. That the Chaos bringer destroys because he can." He clenched his fists. "Then that is my purpose. My fate. I will be the sword that defends." His voice deepened. Energy flowed through his body, morphing and reshaping it. When the light faded, he had taken on his more known appearance. "My name shall be Megatronus. And as long as I live, I shall be a champion; not a monster."

Optimus stood up. "I am glad to here that, Megatronus."

"I shall stand with you. I shall help you create a better future. Unicron will _never_ corrupt us for as long as I live."

"Glad to hear that. Now let's get going. The other Primes aren't going to just wait around for us." Bumblebee said. Trusting in the three Primes, everyone in their party followed them through the Sea of Rust. Towards where the Crystal City will eventually be built.

Towards the possibility of a proper golden age.

* * *

The Thirteen met together at an abandoned tower, a place Onyx Prime claimed to have once been made by the Guiding Hand. There, Vector Prime spoke of Primus's mission for them, and how they would come to achieve it. As they worked together uniting the Cybertronian race, Optimus grew to know them better, and understand the powers granted to them by Primus. Powers he recognised as Shockwave's Regenesis Ores. Some were a perfect match for the Primes who wielded them. Vector Prime wielded the power of time, though he said he had this long before Shockwave interfered with history. Micronus Prime could alter the size of matter, as befitting the creator of Microspace. Nexus Prime had the power of Combination, a power he would likely use to create the Enigma of Combination. Liege Maximo, already a master at deception and trickery, could deceive the very senses. And Prima's body was heavily armoured, a trick Optimus had seen with the Knights of the Solstar Order. Others were different though. Despite Tsiehshi - the supposed colony of Megatronus – bearing Ore 8, Destruction, he was imbued with a type of entropy power similar to Ore 2, Death. Solus Prime got the power over Gravity like her descendant will in his time; no matter how strange it seemed for her to have it. Alchemist Prime gained power over cold, despite a lack of links to alchemy (or brewing). Despite what Shockwave had monologued while he was his prisoner, he was still surprised to find that the power of Space – of teleporting great distances – and its founder was Amalgamous Prime, a shapeshifter worthy of Adaptus. A prime he never knew about, known as Quintus Prime, gained the power of Evolution, using it to enhance natural development. Onyx gained the power of Change, allowing him to transmutate and transform matter. And so that left Alpha Trion, now at the height of his strength, with the ore power of Resurrection. To bring back the dead.

As for Optimus himself, during a skirmish against a fake Prime trying to get them to swear fealty to him, he discovered that he had inherited a natural 'Ultra-Energon'. Ore 13, Power. He could make himself stronger, tougher, and faster. But he could not maintain it indefinitely. He could feel his body tire if he used it for too long, the increased power requiring more effort. Septimus Prime was stopped, and given a chance to help unite the planet. He agreed, grudgingly.

When he turned on them and tried to kill them all, they had no choice but to give him to Megatronus. True to his word, he was their sword.

As time went on, they succeeded in their mission. Cybertron flourished, the thirteen cities as majestic as the ones from his time. Peace flourished, and no tribe or person was treated as lesser. While the Primes were not infallible, and some like Nexus started becoming arrogant, Cybertron was perfect. Even when talks of colonisation and educating other species came up, their group of watchers managed to steer it the right way. Working _with_ other species instead of lording over them. Colonising _uninhabited_ worlds instead of taking from others. Everything Unicron had used to create his body was stopped.

But Optimus still worried. Vector reminded him that Time does not like drastic changes. And he had noticed Megatronus falling in love with Solus, though unwilling to express it. He seemed distracted and sullen at times, glaring at the others. He rebuked all attempts to talk about it, claiming that they were too afraid of what Shockwave had once made him. Optimus kept trying though, worried that history would correct itself.

And then one day, it did.

* * *

An explosion shook the First Tower. Optimus raced as fast as he could through the corridors, to the quarters of Solus Prime where the explosion came from. _Please let it be an accident._ He thought fretfully. _Please let Solus had made a mistake. Let it be a forging gone wrong. Just please, don't let it be…_

He transformed as he entered, finding the others already there. Prima crouched down, eyes glassy as he stared at nothing. Liege Maximo was in chains, held captive by Nexus and Amalgamous Prime. Vector Prime and Onyx Prime were staring out through the hole in the wall. Bumblebee knelt beside Prima, consoling him. And Solus…

She laid prone on the ground, a massive hole in her abdomen and a look of remorse on her face. She was clearly dead.

Oh Megatronus. Why?

Bumblebee noticed him and excused himself from Prima. The leader of the Primes didn't seem to notice him. Bumblebee lead Optimus back out into the hall. "We're still trying to put it all together, but as far as we can tell Megatronus and Solus had an argument. Nobody knows why, but Onyx and Vector blame Liege."

"Of course they would. They both know the future." Optimus replied. "What I want to know is why. Shockwave wasn't manipulating him this time. There was no reason to do this."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Or maybe Time's just ensuring that things stay on track." As he talked, Onyx and Vector joined up with them. Neither of them looked pleased. As Optimus went to speak, Onyx knelt before him.

"I have failed you." He said mournfully. "Despite all your warnings, I had grown complacent. I stopped watching over Megatronus as much. Now the future you spoke of has come to pass. Punish me as you see fit, Optimus."

"The fault is not just yours alone. It is all of ours. We should've tried harder to get him to open up. But we didn't, because it was easier to ignore him." He looked at Vector. "Has Liege said anything in his defence?"

"He has not. But Prima came to long enough to say that the remaining Ten try him for his actions. Once we have ascertained his guilt, we will hunt down Megatronus and put an end to him."

"Not until we talk to him. He's a good man. He just wanted to do the right thing."

"Then if he's such a good man, why did he kill Solus?" Optimus didn't have an answer. But he was determined to get one, somehow.

They had their trial over Liege Maximo, and after much pressure, they finally worked their ways through his lies to the truth. A truth that frightened Optimus more than anything. The words that came from his mouth meant the end of their golden era.

 _ **yOU THinK YoU'Ve wOn, opTIMUs? YoU thINK KIlliNG SHOCKwave STOPped mE? HE WAs nOT THe FirST chilD OF PRimuS I TurnED, AnD HE wiLL NOt BE tHE LaSt. YOU haVE FaileD, aNd I wILl feaST Upon THE RoTtinG carcASS OF yOUr PeopLE.**_

That had to be why Liege Maximo and Megatronus betrayed them. Because Unicron had spoken to them; convinced them to aid him. Despite everything he had done, Megatronus had become little more than someone else's pawn. The Ten reached a unanimous decision; Liege was to be sealed away within his own Titan, and guarded by the Maximals most determined to shake off their stained lineage. The people who will eventually return to Cybertron with Elita One at the helm.

After that, they received word of Megatronus. He had been spotted, leading an army to attack the lone world… Antilla. Unicron had been right. Optimus had failed. He needed to fix this as best as he could, and hope that the Antilleans could be reasoned with. But before he left, he instructed the others to watch out for Liege's agents, and warned his Tribe – his city of Iacon – to be prepared for war. He had no doubt that the First Cybertronian Civil War _will_ happen. Onyx and Vector did the same for their cities. And then they flew to Antilla on Emissary. Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Onyx Prime, Bumblebee, and himself. Prepared for a dangerous battle.

When they arrived, they found Megatronus in the midst of battle… with the invading Cybertronians. At the head of their army was a shadowy figure resembling Megatronus. He was firing into the city, destroying everything in sight even as Megatronus decimated his army. The two clashed in a rage, smashing themselves through buildings. Unsure as to what was happening, yet unwilling to let innocents die, they rushed in to do battle. Together, they smashed through more troops. But then Megatronus was thrown into the fight again, badly wounded. The shadow appeared, unharmed and bloodthirsty. Prima charged forward, batting the shadow away. Despite his injuries, Megatronus continued to fight against the army. His cries of rage turned into howls of anguish. Together, they destroyed nearly all the army. The ground was littered in bodies.

But the cost was too high. Buried underneath them were countless dead Antilleans. The city was nearly wiped out, a smoking pile of ashes. And Prima had been wounded, likely fatally. His sword laid discarded as the shadow lifted him high. It reached out to crush his spark.

It was not prepared for Megatronus. Screaming at the top of his lungs, the fallen Prime grabbed the sword and cleaved the shadow in two. It screeched in pain and dropped Prima, the light of the Star Saber burning it away. Before it died, it finally spoke.

 _ **TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE. MY CREATION IS ASSURED.**_

It exploded into wisps. But no one felt triumphant. Megatronus cradled Prima, the Star Saber abandoned next to them. He looked up at Optimus as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Liege knew of my feelings for Solus. He used them to hurt me. To make me think she had fallen for Prima. I didn't… I didn't mean to shoot her. I didn't… We were just arguing. He made me."

"I understand." He replied sadly. How could he have hoped to have truly changed time? Unicron was a _god_. He was beyond even the Primes. This day had been fated ever since it had happened the first time. Now he had won. Antilla would become his physical form. Cybertron would have a history as conquerors and destroyers. Almost everything he had accomplished had been undone.

"Optimus." Vector spoke. "We have to leave. Soon, this world and it's people will be consumed." Megatronus stood up, carrying Prima's body. Their leader has passed away, his wounds too grievous.

"Take him." He said. "Let the legends you know come to pass. Tell everyone that I betrayed the Primes. That I went mad, and destroyed this world. Tell them that Prima ended my tyranny, before dying of his injuries. Let him be revered, and let myself be forgotten. It is the only fitting punishment for what I did." He handed Prima over to Onyx, the two friends sharing a final gaze. He then picked up Star Saber, and handed it to Optimus. "Now. Finish it. Make sure He can never use me again."

With a heavy spark, Optimus did so. Megatronus's head laid next to his body, the energon flowing freely. They then hurried to Emissary, Unicron's dark energy already active. As they left Antilla, it trembled, the earthen ground replaced by metal, and the black hole it orbited flowing into the planet's core. Vector Prime held Star Saber aloft, letting the light shine down upon the world. Ground covered the skin of Unicron, and his energy went silent.

The Chaos Bringer had been sealed away. But he had returned all the same.

* * *

When they returned to Cybertron, his worst fears had come true.

Civil War had consumed the planet.

Brother turned against brother; city against city. Destruction tore through everything they had worked towards. Nexus Prime had already been attacked by Galvatron, his Enigma missing. Though Vector had told him that only a Prime could _permanently_ kill a Prime, it still made the others fearful. After one final meeting, the others chose to leave. To take the few who remained loyal, and create the colonies. Optimus might have joined them, if Unicron's machinations hadn't wiped out his city. A forgotten message from Primus came to him. The only thing he could do now.

Return to Vector Sigma.

He, Bumblebee, Onyx, and Vector stood before it. The four of them the only ones who knew the future. Who knew what was to pass. The reign of Nova Prime. Functionism. Autobots and Decepticons. "I failed you, Optimus." Onyx said again. "History hasn't changed at all. The dark future that created the world you know has been unabated."

"I know, old friend. But there is one thing that changed." Optimus said. "Everything we did, right and wrong, was by our own hands. Not because of Shockwave, but because of _us_. We followed not the path of history, but of the unknown. We gave it our best shot. And that means more than anything."

"Any last requests before you are returned to Vector Sigma and reborn in your own past?" Vector asked.

"Only one. That my name be scrubbed from history. I will forever be known as the Arisen Prime." The last thing he needed was trouble from 'sharing' a name with one of the Thirteen. Vector nodded, and then they both left. Heading for their own titans; their own colonies. Leaving Bumblebee and himself standing on the precipice.

"…Think we made a difference?" Bumblebee asked. "We still had betrayal. We still had war. Unicron still got Antilla. What did we change, exactly?"

"Divinity. The Thirteen are now divine. Not just bots with delusions of godhood, but true divinity. Along with this." He opened his chest compartment, and pulled out…

Bumblebee gasped. "The Matrix? From the Star Saber?"

"No. _That_ one is with Alpha Trion. Where he will grant it to a 'worthy successor', but will end up giving it to Nova Major. This one was created by Primus, to ensure we have yet another for when the first is destroyed." He held it aloft, where it floated from his hands into Vector Sigma. "Later, Vector Prime will return. To recover it before Cybertron's destruction. To 'empower the others in our darkest hour'. Whatever that meant."

"So we _did_ change something." He smiled. "Then everything was worth it."

Optimus nodded. "I know Bumblebee. Now, we return to the fight." Both nodding, they stepped off the ledge. Floating through the air until they passed through Vector Sigma.

And then darkness.

* * *

 **(Present Day, yet again)**

Primus was worse for the wear now. His cannon was wrecked; his right arm was missing. Scars covered his body, and his left foot was mangled. He was slower and more sluggish now.

And yet Unicron was still fully operational.

 _ **AND HERE WE STAND YET AGAIN, PRIMUS. YOU, WEAKENED AND WOUNDED; STILL ATTEMPTING TO FIGHT OFF THE INEVITABLE. ME, WHOLE AND STRONG; READY TO DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU CARE FOR. AS IT SHOULD BE. AS IT ALWAYS WAS. WHY DO YOU PERSIST WITH THIS POINTLESS STRUGGLE?**_

" **Because the alternative is to give up. Life is not about giving up. It is about pushing onwards. To fight until the last life is snuffed out. And as long as there is life, I will continue to oppose you."**

 _ **THEN YOU WILL DIE. AND BY THE TIME YOU REFORM, ALL SHALL BECOME VOID.**_

Primus smiled. **"Not this time, Unicron. I had prepared for this moment long ago."**

They both felt it. The surge in time as history changed. Both of their forms wavered for a split-second as they collected the changes. Unicron looked around wildly.

 _ **YOU SURPRISE ME, BROTHER. YOU REALLY BELIEVE DESTRUCTION BY A TEMPORAL PARADOX IS BETTER THAN DESTRUCTION BY ME?**_

" **A paradox** _ **might**_ **destroy us all. But you** _ **definitely**_ **will. It is the lesser of two evils."**

Back on Earth, everyone was busy watching the battle when Optimus and Bumblebee stepped into the room. They had awoken on the far side of Metroplex, forming from part of his body. An end to the time loop they were a part of. The power of Primus still flowed within Optimus. The new Matrix was resting in the cavity in his chest. The plan had been relayed to them. They were as ready as they would ever be.

"Everyone; ready yourselves." He said, startling everyone in the room. "The time has come. We succeed, or we die trying."

"And a fine hello to you too. No explanations for how you got back?" Starscream snarked. Optimus ignored him, turning to Rodimus.

"Primus told me that your crew have twelve matrixes with them, from when you fought an 'alternate universe'. Is this correct?"

"100 percent." Rodimus answered.

"And the people who opened them?"

"With me right now. They're Team Rodimus."

"Bring them too. We're going into the most dangerous place in all the universe."

"That's the best place to be during the end of days." He snarked as they headed for the Lost Light.

"Wait, Optimus." A voice called out. He stopped in surprise. Stepping out of the shadows… was Alpha Trion. Of course. He had been killed by _Shockwave_. By stopping him in the past, he averted his death. The wizened old bot approached their group. "You haven't forgotten that I too am a Prime?" He stepped closer and whispered. "I spent so many eons pondering what you and Onyx spoke of. But when I saw you and Bumblebee working together, I saw the truth. I hope whatever you changed was worth it."

"We'll soon find out, Trion." Optimus turned to Jetfire. "Call all the troops. The time for battle is now. We emerge victorious… or we die trying."

"To battle."

* * *

Using the space bridges within the titans Metroplex and Trypticon, they teleported within reach of Unicron and Primus. Every soldier they had left was disgorged from the titans, flying straight for Unicron. The Chaos Bringer spotted them, but Primus kept him distracted.

 _ **HMPH. NO MATTER. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH PEONS. MAXIMALS. ATTACK AND DESTROY. TARGET OPTIMUS PRIME.**_ An army of mutated Cybertronians – the Maximals he had corrupted during the First Cybertronian War, and the ones that followed Bludgeon – disgorged themselves from his body. A massive cloud of bloodthirsty monsters that lived only to destroy. The two sides clashed. The fighting immediately began. Lives were lost on both sides. But they were united by a common cause. Every weapon they had was in use.

And every soldier willing to fight.

"Clearing a path." Megatron growled, aiming his fusion cannon in the center of the Maximals. The explosion cleaved through them, tearing a hole in their formation. While they were disorientated, Team Rodimus flew through the gap in a ship, smashing through the survivors. Other Maximals moved to follow, but Megatron fired upon them, distracting them. But there were just too many. Already, their ship was being swarmed. They might not make it in time.

"Prepare for a bumpy landing." Rodimus cried out, ignoring Swerve's and Whirl's complaints. They smashed through another clump of Maximals and hit the surface of Unicron's arm, skidding along the surface before coming to a stop. More Maximals surrounded the ship, ready to open fire the moment the door opened.

They weren't expecting the door to be kicked open into their faces.

"Come get some!" Whirl cried out, leading the charge. Everyone piled out of the ship, blasters blazing as they aimed at everything. The sheer abruptness of their assault caught the Maximals by surprise. They were cut down before they could fight back. But more came charging over the cress of the arm, swarming towards them. Everyone transformed and drove away, heading for safety.

"So what's the plan now?" Ratchet asked. "Did we actually come up with how we're getting inside Unicron and into his Spark chamber?"

"I have contacted Primus. When the time is right, he will clear us a way." Alpha Trion explained.

"Assuming we survive the army biting at our heels." Swerve cried out. Indeed, the Maximals were getting closer, having attempted to cut them off. Before anyone could formulate a plan, a dark shadow enveloped them. Primus reached out towards them, hand approaching like a meteor. Team Rodimus moved as fast as their wheels and wings allowed, escaping their near destruction. The Maximals were not so lucky. Primus crushed them all as he grabbed Unicron's arm, yanking him forward and punching him. But still there were more Maximals.

But before they could worry once more, laser fire decimated the forces.

They all stopped and transformed, looking up in the direction of the attack. 7 Giant ships that looked older than the Civil War approached their position, soldiers flying from the ships to aid everyone in fending off the Maximals. From each ship, a lone figure flew towards Unicron, blazing with light. It was a familiar energy, one he recognised immediately.

The surviving Primes.

As the Maximals approached yet again, heedless of Team Rodimus's attacks, a giant dragon skidded into them. It roared and breathed fire, before snatching one poor bot and crushing him in his jaws. It then transformed, revealing itself to be Onyx. "Hail, Optimus! Salvation is at hand!"

"Hail to you too, Onyx." Optimus replied, watching as Nexus joined the fray. He switched between several swords, each with differing properties. He quickly separated into five bots, each taking a weapon and carving through the Maximals. Beside him, Alchemist Prime used his power to freeze them solid, throwing grenades that shattered them. "It's time to fulfil our destiny. Alpha, contact Primus. We're ready."

"Indeed. To battle!" Onyx roared again as he charged, everyone else transforming and following him. As they battled their way through the Maximal army, more Primes joined them. Amalgamous, wielding his shifting scythe that flowed between forms like water. Vector Prime teleported around, clusters of Maximals exploding in severed parts. Quintus Prime fired beams from crystals, an ever-changing nexus of destruction. And Optimus used burst of Power, shearing through the horde like a battering ram. As they headed towards Unicron's chest, they all could see Primus trading blows with the Chaos Bringer. Eventually, Primus readied his fist for a powerful strike. Unicron grabbed his arm as he went to punch him, stopping most of the impact. But Primus headbutted him, and drove his fist through Unicron's abdomen. Growling, Unicron pulled himself free, before returning the favour with spiked claws. But Primus had done as asked. They could see the gaping maw that would lead further into him. Amalgamous surrounded everyone in a nexus of energy, and teleported them closer. They fell, pulled in by Unicron's artificial gravity. They smashed through a part of him, landing in a winding tunnel within. Without a word, Optimus took the charge, running into yet _more_ Maximals. He smashed through them without stopping or slowing down, tearing them a direct path. He started feeling weak, but eventually they made it. They found themselves inside a massive chamber. A pulsating purple star hovered over a swirling black hole, the energy from both merging freely.

"Finally." Nexus muttered. "Optimus, get your lowborn ready. We've only got one shot at this. The rest of us will cover you." Ignoring everyone's glare, he and the others took up position, blasters ready. Those who had opened the matrix before arrayed themselves around Unicron's spark, holding their matrixes up high. Optimus took up center stage, his own matrix bigger than the others. They could all feel the power thrumming between them.

But so did Unicron. His Spark flared to life, energy lashing outwards. Only the power of Primus spared them from his wrath, but it would not hold forever. "Now, we shall light our darkest hour." Optimus intoned, before opening up his matrix. All around him, the others did the same. Beams of light shone outwards, striking Unicron's spark. They were assaulted by an earth-shaking scream, his energy lashing out and tearing apart the chamber. Brilliant white chains surrounded his Spark and the black hole, the two merging into one. It released shockwaves that knocked them to the ground and made everything tremble.

"Optimus. We must leave. The power of Primus is tearing Unicron apart." Alpha Trion shouted. Cracks started forming everywhere, and so much was falling and collapsing. They all hurried out, taking the path they had come from. Around them, Maximals rushed around in a panic even as Unicron's spark pulled them in, those who were spared immediately crushed as rubble collapsed on them. The going was slow though, as Unicron tried to destroy them. But eventually, they were free. Released from his grasp, they shot out into space. Turning around, they witnessed Unicron's body collapsing in on itself. Smirking to himself, Primus – now with only one arm left – shattered Unicron's face with his fist. The Chaos Bringer crumbled away into nothing, a swirling vortex all that remained. The chains of Primus wrapped tighter, silencing his power. All around them, the surviving Maximal forces started disintegrating, robbed of Unicron's power. The survivors – of which there were far less than he liked – cheered in celebration. They all watched as Primus stepped out of his shell, letting it rot away and turn to dust and rubble. He grabbed the chains, holding Unicron up.

 _ **THIS ISN'T OVER, PRIMUS.**_ Unicron snarled. _**I AM AS UNSTOPPABLE AS TIME AND ENTROPY THEMSELVES. NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY, YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME. YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ME FOREVER. I WILL CREATE MORE CONFLICT; MORE DESTRUCTION. I WILL RETURN, AND SUCCEED AT DESTROYING EVERYTHING.**_

Primus gave a sad smile. **"That you will. You are Chaos itself. You are inevitable. But just because your destruction cannot be stopped forever doesn't mean we should give up. The living should push onward, growing and enjoying life to its fullest. Not surrendering to despair. That is the meaning of…"**

 _ **SPARE ME YOUR SERMON. IT ONLY MAKES ME DESPISE EVERYTHING MORE.**_

" **Very well then."** He turned to gaze at Optimus. **"Within the Matrix I gave you is a map. A map towards a sanctuary. A new home. There, we can all start anew, free of the past. I must go now. Find a place to hide my brother away, where he cannot harm others and no one may find** _ **him**_ **."** He lost corporeal form, turning into a beam of light that vanished into the cosmos. Everyone stared at where he had once been.

"That's it?" Starscream asked. "One moment it's the end of the galaxy, and then the next God is telling us to go resettle like nothing happened?"

"Well yeah? What were you expecting, that the universe threw us a parade or something? That we 'ascended' into godhood?" Bumblebee replied.

Nexus Prime snorted. "Please. Only the Primes deserve to be praised for stopping Unicron. Without us, you would have all died pointless deaths."

"And the arrogance of the Primes lives on." Starscream whispered to himself, before speaking more loudly. "Actually, it was the crew of the Lost Light that stopped him. You Primes only showed up at the last moment, trying to get all the glory with hardly any of the work."

" _We_ were saving our strength for the greatest threat of all, while you simpletons were busy destroying our homeworld with your pointless, insipid little…"

"Enough!" Optimus shouted, startling them both. "We _all_ had a part to play in stopping Unicron. Primes _and_ citizens. And Primus has seen fit to reward us all for our valiant efforts. I say we'd be fools to ignore this."

"Indeed. Begin the exodus." Onyx agreed.

* * *

Unwilling to drag everyone out to an unknown area of space for what could be a disappointment, Windblade and Optimus agreed to send only the Council of Worlds (a group needing a new name now that the colonies were wiped out) and the Primes onward. The Matrix of Leadership led them out into uncharted space; an area that no one had ever gone to yet. The reasons why varied, but all meant the same. There was no record of this solar system existing. Everyone had expected to find an uninhabited planet out here. Or a space station. Or even just a barren rock. But what they actually found surprised all of them.

They all stared in shock at what laid before them. "It can't be." Knock Out murmured.

"By Primus." Someone else exclaimed.

"We're hallucinating." Starscream rationalised. "It… It was destroyed. We all know it was."

Floating in space before them, unblemished and as radiant as it had been during the Golden Ages…

Was Cybertron.

"But… how?" Optimus asked, as if there was anyone there able to answer.

The screen before them lit up, revealing Vector Prime himself. "primus always knew that the battle between him and Unicron would end with Cybertron ravaged beyond repair. Whether by them using worlds as constructs or just from the destructive energy they wielded, it was inevitable. To that end, before he let rebuilt himself as one of us, he created a _second_ Cybertron – an exact duplicate of the first – in the event that we needed a new home. And after we fled our home in the wake of the Cybertronian Civil War, I have been the custodian of this world." He paused. "I suppose we should be grateful that prior actions led to appearance of a _third_ world, or else we would be homeless."

"It's… beautiful." Bumblebee remarked in awe.

"Guess Primus wasn't kidding about us being free of the past." Rodimus said over the comms. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go see our new home."

"Agreed. Take us down." Optimus said. The ships moved into formation, heading down towards Cybertron. There, down on the surface, they found a world every bit as impressive as the old tales of the Guiding Hand suggested. A world that put even the age of the Primes to shame. And walking upon the surface…

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." Rodimus said. "What are they doing here? The Knights of Cybertron… they're dead. They died on Mederi." But despite what he knew, the livery of the Knights of Cybertron, designed after the symbols of the Guiding Hand, decorated the new Cybertron. And Cybertronian, unrecognisable to them, walked upon the streets.

Vector stood beside Rodimus. "Of course you think that. I had to _make_ you think that." Rodimus – and the rest of his team – stared at him in confusion. "Tell me. What events led you to the Benzene Cluster? What was the singular event that allowed you to be in the right place to meet Adaptus? To learn of Primus, to witness the Functionists tear a hole in time and space, to purge Cybertron of their fanatism and provide Primus with a new body to fight Unicron?"

"…Mederi." He finally answered. "Because it tricked the Knights into thinking Mederi was Cyberutopia. And we found it by following the map they made."

"And if you had found Mederi, then everything would've failed. That is why, despite saving the Knights from their fate, I made sure that history still _appeared_ to follow the same path." He sighed. "No one really appreciates how much work is put in to manipulate history towards a singular outcome."

"This world… It could sustain all of us." Windblade said. "We could rebuild and colonise again. But do it right this time. Living in harmony with others instead of subjugating them."

" **Indeed, Windblade."** Everyone – Cybertronians and Knights – looked up at the sound of Primus's voice. A beam of light shot down into the square, reforming into a physical form. The armoured form of Primus, known throughout all tales of the Guiding Hand. **"That is what I wish my creations will be remembered for. Not as tyrants and conquerors, but as protectors and defenders of peace. That is why I share this gift to all of you. And why I decree that the role of Prime** _ **must**_ **change."**

"Change? What do you mean, O great Primus?" Nexus asked in confusion.

" **I took a long look at your past. At the actions that led to our current fate. At the events that – in another time – Shockwave took advantage of. Though at the time it was necessary to bring order to the lawlessness that came from the Knights' departure, having the leaders of Cybertron ordained by me was a mistake. The Pride of being chosen by Me, of being elevated, meant that the Primes believed every action to be just, no matter what they are."** He gave a pointed look at Nexus, who looked away in embarrassment. **"But you have grown now. You** _ **chose**_ **your own leader. Perhaps not a perfect system, but the best that you can accomplish. To that end, I decree that Primes will not lead because I say so, but only when the people wish them so. And I also decree that they shall serve as protectors of the galaxy. My holy warriors, blessed to protect all sentient life from those who wish to bring harm. And I already have an idea of where to start with the new generation of Primes."** He held out a hand towards them. Towards Rodimus. **"Hot Rod. Long have you wished to be considered among the Primes. You have been rash; reckless; arrogant. But your spark is in the right place. Your experiences have tempered you, allowed you to put others before yourself. The Matrix saw potential within you, but you alone showed that you are ready for the responsibility. I ask of you; will you serve in the interests of the people? Will you fight tyranny, in all its forms, and to protect peace? Will you swear to never take power, but to only accept it in times of great conflict?"**

Rodimus stood still, hands shaking with nerves. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his answer. Already judging him. He knew there were some of them who felt he wasn't ready. He knew he had done stupid, stupid things because of his pride. The incident with Overlord still filled him with shame over how easily Prowl played him.

But that was the old him. The Hot Rod who changed his name just to feel special. Who cared more about his own ego than about doing the right thing. He had grown since then. He had led his crew, his team, to victory time and again. They stopped a plot to end the universe twice over. He _believed_ he was ready for this. He just needed to prove it to everyone else.

He stepped forward, and knelt before Primus. "I accept these terms. I will protect everyone, no matter who they are. I will work only towards peace, and never for power. This, I swear."

Primus chuckled. **"A simple 'yes' or 'I accept' would suffice."** He held out a hand, and the Matrix flew from Optimus's grip and into his. It shrunk down until it matched Rodimus's size. He held it out to him. **"Then arise, Rodimus Prime."** Rodimus took hold of the Matrix, feeling its energy flowing through him. The light enveloped him, changing his form slightly. When the light faded, his chestplate was open, revealing a slot just the right size for the Matrix. Smiling, he placed it in its receptacle, feeling the warmth flowing through him. **"Now, I must rest. Being pummelled by Unicron takes a lot out of a god. I shall be within Vector Sigma, working in subtle ways. May your future be a bright…"**

"Wait." Megatron interrupted him. "What about my fate? I was meant to be tried by the Knights of Cybertron, but who better to judge my actions than Primus himself?"

Primus frowned. **"I… suppose you have a point. But it is not an easy decision. You have caused so much pain and destruction, Megatron. Though your reasons started out just and righteous, that does not excuse the horrors you unleashed. Your hands are stained with the energon of millions. And the blood of billions more. Your actions have killed more people than almost anyone else I know. You became as cruel as the corrupt senate you sought to cast down."** He sighed. **"But I have seen your actions in the Functionist Universe. I saw you advocate a rebellion of peace and empathy. Fighting only when you had no other choice. You suffered greatly over there. You lost many people you cared for. But still you refused to give in. You refused to repeat the mistakes of your past.** _ **That**_ **is what makes this so difficult. Can we say that you have changed? That you have tried to redeem yourself? Yes. Yes, we can. But the good does not undo the bad, nor the bad undo the good. Both must be taking into deliberation. And I must decide what would be fair, and what would be cruel."** He paused, pondering. Everyone waited on bated breath. This was the moment. Either Megatron would be punished for his immeasurable crimes… or he would be exonerated for his heroics. Either way, there will be people who hate either outcome. **"My decision is thus. You must serve a year of confinement… for every life you have taken. Be it personally, or because you ordered it. Fates willing, perhaps you will still have time in this world afterwards."**

That was it. Near-eternal confinement. The best medium between two extremes. Optimus sighed in relief. His verdict given, Primus sank into the floor, losing corporeal form as he did so. The surrounding Knights murmured and whispered to each other, in awe of Him. Rodimus – now Rodimus _Prime_ – clapped Megatron on the back, giving him a sad smile. The rest of the Lost Light crew surrounded them, giving their own condolences. Optimus stepped forward. "A merciful sentencing. My only regret is that you didn't have more time to be a true champion for the right thing, Megatron."

"Spare me, Optimus. I spent millions of years in another universe, fighting against oppression and hatred. I saved millions of our people, and tens of thousands of worlds. _My_ only regrets are that I couldn't save more, and that I made the wrong choice the first time round." He clapped a hand on his shoulder in comradre. "Have no regrets, Optimus. You were the only one who truly understood my own words. You lived up to them as best as you could."

Optimus stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. He _did_ try to live up to them. He tried his best to purge the corruption plaguing Cybertron. He tried to change the system from within, working through peace than through fear. He may have lost sight of what was right in his attempt to help, but he gave it his best. No one was infallible. Not him; not the Autobots or Decepticons; not even Primus himself.

Sometimes, you just have to do the best you can. And sometimes, that all it takes.

* * *

 **Ok, that's the best I can think of. Can't think of anything else to add to this story. Now that you've read it, I want to vent a little. I didn't put this at the beginning because I get turned off by stories that start with a great big rant about why the author hates the source material. If you're not interested in hearing my venting, or just don't want more spoilers about The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye/Lost Light, Robots in Disguise/Optimus Prime, Till All Are One, or Unicron, then this is your chance to stop reading.**

…

…

…

…

 **Ok. You want to stick around then.**

 **I am really disappointed in IDW right now, about how they ended their Transformers series. A little bit of backstory here. I joined the IDW universe when MTMTE and Robots in Disguise came out. I read and enjoyed the series (MTMTE especially). I enjoyed how it all went. I also enjoyed the follow-up series. But when we got closer and closer to the end of Lost Light and Optimus Prime, I just kept getting more and more disappointed. Mainly by their incessant need to remove all the mythology and magic from the mythos. Everything divine or magical in Transformers history got a mundane retcon to them. The Thirteen Primes turned out to just be warlords that bought their own hype. Cyberutopia turned out to be a psychic euthanising station. The Knights of Cybertron were euthanised there after contracting an organic disease. The Guiding Hand were** _ **just**_ **the first Cybertronians. Unicron was actually a manufactured weapon to destroy the Cybertronians. And Primus was only the very** _ **first**_ **Cybertronian. No divinity, no mystical powers. Just the very first one. Like Adam without Eve. Every mystical plot point was dealt with anti-climatically. Liege Maximo – one of the Thirteen – was treated like a powerful threat (40% or so casualty rate). And he dies from falling onto Devastator's crane arm from a great height.**

 **Disappointing.**

 **But that wasn't the only things that disappointed me. The endings were rather disappointing in my opinion too. Lost Light ends years after the end of the series, with everyone meeting up again to mourn Ratchet's funeral after he died of old age. Ignoring the fact that there are plenty of bots older than Ratchet who lived longer, they also had him and Drift become Conjex Endura (basically a romantic/married couple). This isn't homophobia or anything; even if one of them was female I'd still be annoyed. Not every relationship has to end with two close people falling in love. They could've stayed Amica Endura and it would've been fine (translation: good friends). And they never even got involved with Unicron. The end of the Universe almost happened, and they weren't even aware of it. As one of their biggest series, why did we not see any sort of event happen because of the omnicidal weapon?**

 **Next is Optimus Prime. The series, not the bot. It basically is an epilogue wrapping up the series. I don't mind that. What I do mind is how it felt like they were removing every important Autobot and Decepticon during all series to make way for a 'new generation'. It was like they were saying that the old characters had to disappear for good if they ever wanted to create a better future. Megatron showed that the older characters can learn from their mistakes. But Starscream, Soundwave, Ironhide, most of the Dinobots and Optimus himself were killed off. Basically, most of the important Autobots and Decepticons still alive and involved in the plot.**

 **But the biggest disappointment was how The Transformers: Unicron ended.**

 **Ok; he's not a dark god but a giant weapon. Ok; he's killed by taking a maguffin and shoving it inside of him. I'm ok with those. They were the plot points from the movie. I can buy them. But what I couldn't accept was the will controlling Unicron. His Spark, if you will. It wasn't some twisted, hateful monster. It wasn't a machine following its programming to the letter or further. It was the ghost of the scientist that created him. When Unicron finally starts dying, Optimus pulls the ghost to (relative) safety, and tells him to let go of his anger and sadness over losing his daughter, and die in peace. I'm sorry, but Unicron is a monster. A terrifying, mostly unknown monster who shows up and starts destroying the world. Nothing the good guys do can stop him. At best, they're slowing him down long enough to come up with a solution. He is terrifying in the same way that a giant meteor or a volcano erupting is terrifying. And they decide to make us** _ **pity**_ **him in the end! They try to make us feel sorry for him because he was mourning a loved one!**

 **I'll give IDW this though. It must take a lot of thought and skill to screw up a satanic figure** _ **and**_ **his rival god at the same time.**

 **I'll admit that you** _ **can**_ **take evil characters and reimagine them as tragic people. Netflix did that with Dracula in Castlevania. But we pitied him from the beginning. We knew that everything he did was to avenge his wife. We knew from the end of the first episode what motivated his evil. With Unicron, they literally dropped it on us in the last issue. They added it in as if to avoid Unicron being just 'Grr, I'm evil'. But I miss those days. The days of Gaston and Jafar and Lord Dominator and Turbo. The characters who didn't need a tragic reason to be evil, but were evil for the sake of it. And that's the category Unicron's in. He's evil. He's a monster. He exists to destroy, and to be a threat everyone unites against because he's so much worse.**

 **So that's what this story is all about. Writing an alternate ending that** _ **I**_ **think should've happened. An ending I was waiting for them to spring on us as a surprise twist. (Think how awesome it would've been to have them all find out that Unicron** _ **created**_ **himself.) So yeah; vent/rant over, hope you enjoyed the story. Till all are One, yadda yadda.**


End file.
